falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ
|terminal =Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ terminal entries |cell name =AtomatoysCorporateHQExt AtomatoysCorporateHQ01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 458: "Before the war, this was the headquarters of the Wilson Atomatoys Corporation, maker of the well-known Giddyup Buttercup horse. Only the senior officials at the company, including the lead designer Arlen Glass, were based here. The building lay abandoned for years until a gang of Super Mutants stormed it, using it as a base for raiding the surrounding area." Layout The entire building has a confined layout, best described as a labyrinth. Basement The Sole Survivor enters through the basement door, into the generator room. Ahead is a door that gives access to the mainframe and will only open if they have an employee ID, while the one to the right has a Master-level lock and leads to the stairwell. Beyond the generator room lies the central shaft the building is built around. Since elevators are out of order, the only way lies through the connecting room with the cages and then a store room for Giddyup Buttercups. The upper floor contains the offices and administrative rooms, one of which contains the note, Marc's warning. In order to progress through the building, the player character needs to go back to the basement through a hole in the admin room (with all the destroyed desks and terminals). Super mutants will likely swarm the entry point when they detect the player character. The other half of the basement contains the mainframe and a terminal which can unlock the storeroom with some rare ammunition directly opposite. Through the room beyond, the player character can access the stairwell that leads to the upper floors. Upper floors Emerging into the ruined foyer, the player character is usually entering hidden, allowing them to explore freely. The security office just to the right contains a terminal that can be hacked. The room opposite contains the ramp up. The rooms are arranged around the foyer and include: * The cinema: Contains the Wilson Atomatoys HQ key. * The development lab: Pristine condition, contains a Master-level safe and a terminal with the paper note Reminder and Marlene's holotape. * The president's secretary's office, with an exit to the upper terrace. * The president's office, with a high level super mutant, safe and the notes Warning and resignation letter. Notable loot Horse power armor - In a power armor frame, near the downstairs entrance. | Buttercup sales note can be found on a desk beside a terminal on the second floor, close to the previously mentioned ID card. | Marc's warning holotape can be found on a desk in the same room as the above note. | Atomatoys security office password - In the reception area's security office, next to a file cabinet on a box. Unlocks nearby security terminal. Also, another ID card can be found inside the mentioned file cabinet. | Atomatoys developer's password: Marlene - Added to the inventory by reading the Security Logs entry (10/21/77) on the security terminal. Unlocks the development lab (access) terminals. | An office note can be found next to the reception terminal, in the 2nd-floor room with a Giddyup Buttercup statue. | Reminder note, found on a desk on the third floor, on the south side of the building, next to the development office terminal. | Marlene's holotape inside the terminal in the next room behind a set of security doors. | Super mutant cowl armor, a chest piece for Strong. It's on the level below the broken elevator, through a door to the right. | A Vault-Tec lunchbox in the office with the Giddyup Buttercup that stands in the middle of the room and the large desk with one reception and one broken terminal. It's below the broken terminal. | Super mutant shoulder rags near the window, in the room with the president's terminal and a large steamer trunk upon a desk. }} Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth * Hypothesis * Quartermastery * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Giddyup 'n Go * Giddyup! Notes * Traveling to this location by Vertibird will result in it landing near a highly radioactive pond south of the building. * A former employee by the name of Mr. Arlen Glass was let go during the working period of Atomatoys. It seemed of high importance that no one let him near the facility. It turns out that Arlen is now a ghoul and can be found at The Slog. Giving him Marlene's holotape will result in dialogue and a reward. * George Wilson was the founder of Atomatoys and had his son, Marc Wilson, take over the company upon his resignation. * Marc Wilson agreed to participate in the SCYTHE program, which was a classified program that aimed to produce munitions in secrecy for the military as a hedge against emergencies that required the military to rapidly deploy to locations within the continental United States. It appears that Atomatoys had, shortly before the outbreak of the Great War, begun to specifically produce land mines for the military in their toy factory, presumably for delivery to secret weapons depots and disguised supply caches. * There is a map update to Wilson Atomatoys factory from one of the computer terminals. * If in a jetpack-equipped power armor suit, one can fly through the hole in the roof in the main atrium. Once there, the player character can walk on the ceiling and search for enemies or loot (as the ceiling will become transparent). One can also view the map's background, which is just low-def buildings, and even what seems to be the road to Sanctuary Hills. * Direct way to top floor: after entering, take the first door to the right then go up the concrete stairs, then go to the office nearby in the north corner of the building, then go up the collapsed ceiling panel. *A large number of toy parts can be found in the storage room. If the player character told Arlen Glass to look for parts here, after Arlen leaves The Slog to "repair more toys," most parts in the storage will disappear, presumably taken by Arlen. * If Piper is present, she will express her disbelief at finding intact Giddyup Buttercups, noting that she will have to come back for one of them later. Appearances The Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Several terminal entries in the building reference the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The three development logs make reference to the episodes "The Last RoundUp," "Too Many Pinkie Pies" and "Lesson Zero," respectively; the first and third logs directly quote the episodes, while the second log references the climax of the episode where various Pinkie Pie clones were forced to watch paint dry. * The development office terminals contain emails referring to ideas to increase product sales. These ideas include marketing to boys with a special boy's line of toys, unicorn and pegasus variants, a "Princess" line with specially colored shodding, and body and hair color variants with "identifying marks," ostensibly referring to the cutie marks in My Little Pony. **Alternatively, it could be considered a nod from Bethesda towards Fallout: Equestria: one of the largest self-contained sub-Fandoms of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that borrows elements from Fallout and combines it with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic to create its own set of characters, lore and world. And the office terminals are only one of many nods towards Fallout: Equestria that are in Fallout 4. Bugs In the development office, there appear to be two desks occupying the same space. They have separate inventories, and can both be interacted with. Requires delicate mouse movement to spot. Gallery FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ1.png|Utility room FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ2.png|Meeting room FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ3.png|President's office FO4_Wilson_Atomatoys_Corporate_HQ4.png|Arlen's office Fo4 office note.png|Office note Warning_and_resignation_letter.jpg|Marc Wilson's desk with the warning note, Marc Wilson's resignation letter and a Wilson Atomatoys HQ key. Arlen's manifesto can be found in the bin next to it. Atomatoys_HQ_Reminder_note.jpg|Reminder FO4 Marlene's holotape.png|Marlene's holotape FO4 Marc's warning.png|Marc's warning FO4 Buttercup Sales Note Location.png|Buttercup sales Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Штаб-квартира корпорации «Уилсон Атоматойз» zh:威森原子玩具公司總部